Flipper and Lopaka-reboot series
This here's a quick look at Flipper and Lopaka, a reboot series of epic proportions, enjoy. Plot Summary The series takes place on the Millhouse island of Illoka. The islanders survive with a little use of modern technology, building huts out of bamboo and fern and eating various fruits found on the island floor. Beneath the surrounding ocean lies Quetzo, a sunken Millhouse island now home to many sea creatures. The series follows Lopaka, a young Polynesian boy who has the mysterious power to communicate with sea creatures and breathe underwater, and his adventures with his many sea-faring friends, including the witty and friendly dolphin, Flipper. Lopaka, Flipper and their friends Dexter octopus, the shark trio, Sledgehammer the great hammerhead shark must work together to battle sometimes help the nefarious Kraken-orb, a Humboldt squid wanting to claim Quetzo as his own, and keep the peace amongst the underwater domain. Characters All seasons Lopaka - Lopaka is an 11-year-old Polynesian boy, referred to in the show as a Menehune, who has the power to converse with sea creatures and to breathe underwater. He was rescued from drowning as a child by Flipper, and they've been best friends ever since. The islanders of Iloka often wonder where Lopaka disappears to every episode, but he usually manages to avoid speaking the truth (if he were to tell anybody, his powers would disappear). He wears a red skirt, and an armband (which all the males wear on Iloka). Lopaka is a very loyal friend, to sea creatures and islanders alike. He has fluffy brown hair that reaches below his ears and black eyes. Flipper - Lopaka's best friend, Flipper is a quick-witted, agile, loyal and friendly bottlenose dolphin, whose parents are the rulers of Quetzo. When trouble arises in the underwater domain, the sea-creature citizens turn to Flipper as their leader. Flipper has a light blue underbelly, with a darker blue back. He is known as the most trusted sea creature in Quetzo and does his best to help everybody he can. Ottie, Sledgehammer, Pete, Ray, and Puffy - Ottie, a sea otter, Pete, a pelican, Sledgehammer, a great hammerhead shark, Ray, a stingray and Puffy, a blowfish, are Flipper's good friends, and they usually accompany him and Lopaka in keeping Quetzo safe. Ottie and Pete are the only ones of the group members who can go on land, making him a valuable asset when Lopaka isn't around to help. Ray is so kind-hearted and acts as a central motivator of the group, and Puffy, albeit insecure about himself, uses his ability to puff himself out to his advantage. Sledgehammer is kind, scary-looking and gentle since he prefers fish and other small prey. Dexter - Dexter is a giant, purple octopus whose main goal was to rule Quetzo. He was deceiving, manipulative, and now he acts as the main anti-villain to the story. Underneath his nefarious outlook, when faced with danger he becomes very scared and cowardly. No matter how many times Flipper saves his life, Dexter will always make up a new plan to try and out-compete him. He likes to praise himself for his 'excellence', however, isn't the only the brightest sea creature around, but sometimes he helps Flipper by opening bottles. Kraken orb-the real villain whose goal is to rule Quetzo, he tries to outsmart his foes, but he always gets mad after being defeated. Serge - Serge is a sea snake who acts as the 'brains' to Kraken-orb's motivation. He is bright green, with a devious and sharp mind. Even though Serge is to credit for the ideas that are made to destroy Flipper, whenever they go wrong, Kraken-orb puts the blame on him for everything. Dolores - Dexter's sister. Dolores almost dislikes Dexter, as she thinks of him as very selfish, and she is the only one Dexter truly fears. She occasionally has him babysit her daughter, Inky. She becomes friendly with Flipper and his friends and eventually becomes a famous superstar in Sea-dom. Slipper-a friendly sea snake Nola - A young Polynesian girl wears a simple Yellow dress and a leg bracelet around her right foot. Professor Troy, Spike, and Goose - Professor Troy is a talented scientist who wants to find out the history of Quetso and Illoka, and the reason that it sank. She is good-hearted and her son, Spike, is friends with Lopaka and is surprised the Milihune can get along with less 20th-century essentials. He tries teaching them about it by playing along with them. Goose, Troy's off-beat assistant is a young man of few words; every time he speaks, he does so with an accent. For example, if he were to say "Help me!", he would say it slowly, in a low voice. He wears an aqua vest and jeans. Captain Barnabus Crab, Kim, Simon - Captain Crab is a short, modern-day pirate who has come to the waters of Illoka to search for Neptune's Statue and Neptune's Trident. His barefoot niece, 18 or so year-old Kim has come to assist him, and also gain pirating experience. Kim is an eager pirate and is the technical wiz of the ship. Simon, on the other hand, is a large deckhand/chef. He is accident-prone and will commit piracy, but he is really a gentle giant. Ultra - Ultra is a pink dolphin, who was taken from her parents as a baby. She grew up in a science lab and was taken with the pirates to search the ocean floor. After a few incidents, Ultra proves herself a true, worthy companion, and Flipper gladly takes her into the group. Later in the series, Ultra finds her parents, along with a little sister, Delta. Barley .T. Brontosaurus-Barley is a huge, blue Brontosaurus who appears to be scary but is quite gentle. He sounds like Barney and baloney the dinosaurs, he helps Flipper and Lopaka cross the river in The Cardshark episode. and more! Episode examples Good shark, bad sharks-Some saw-tooth sharks, and their big partner Fang invade Quetzo until Flipper convinces Fang, his partners are not his friends. Polly wants a dolphin-when a flock of parrots need some help, Flipper and his pals guide the parrots to their new zoo home, with some help from a couple of wise owls. Crocodile Flipper-when a crocodile named Salty asks for help in finding his way home, Flipper, the saw-tooth sharks, Dexter and the others will help the lost crocodile The Sea Monster-Kraken-orb's garbage causes pain to a giant serpent. Lopaka is able to help the serpent, defeat Kraken-orb and overcome his fear of serpents as well. Dinosaur disaster-Kraken-orb steals from Troy an ancient key to unlock a chamber in Quetzo and accidentally triggers a staff to resurrect a few pterodactyls Pteranodons, plesiosaurs Elasmosaurus, mosasaurs Mosasaurus and several dinosaurs Velociraptor, Brontosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, a Corythosaurus herd, Triceratops, Baryonyx. Lopaka lures the dinosaurs and their reptile pals summons a prehistoric island to keep the giant reptiles happy and stop Kraken-orb, restoring peace to the kingdoms. Swordfish swordplay-When Rapier the very friendly swordfish asks Flipper for help, he must save the day so that a pair of hungry mako sharks will drive out a gang of hostile swordfish swordfish are afraid of mako sharks, their main predator. The Card shark-When a new shark friend comes to play a game of Dinoland parody of Candy land, Flipper and his pals must win the game without cheating. Along the way, Flipper and his pals befriend a huge dinosaur named Barley T Brontosaurus, who resembles the great island beast from the classic Flipper and Lopaka episode-big bones. In addition, Kraken-orb and Segre help win the game. and more titles are on their way, so stay tuned.......... Category:New animated series Category:Cookie jar Category:DVDs Category:YTV Category:Flipper and Lopaka Category:Reboots Category:Dolphins Category:Remakes Category:Cartoon classics Category:Classic media Category:Seaworld adventure parks Category:Sitcom remakes Category:Ncircle Category:New cartoons Category:Deviantart